


【食物语】【男少主x莲花血鸭】幼化梗

by XiYa



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiYa/pseuds/XiYa
Kudos: 11





	【食物语】【男少主x莲花血鸭】幼化梗

少主一觉醒来，发现往日都会在枕边乖乖睡着的莲花血鸭，不见了。  
“莲华？”他喊道，揉着眼睛坐起来，没有回应，难道是出门去了？少主疑惑地掀开被子下床，余光却扫视到……  
被子里这鼓起来的一团是什么？  
少主屏住呼吸，一个令人不敢相信的想法在他脑海中出现，他伸出手一寸一寸掀开被子……  
一个黑色长发裹挟着雪白身体的小男孩，赤条条地睡在被子里。

少主很紧张，少主不知所措。  
偷孩子要判几年？在线等，挺急的。  
直到小男孩翻了个身，露出了覆盖着两团软肉的小胸脯……和胸口鲜红的莲花纹。  
……这纹身少主不会认错的，他亲过吻过好多次。  
于是他屏着呼吸慢慢伸出手，拂开遮住小男孩儿面容的黑发，一张他熟悉又陌生的脸出现在他面前，稚嫩的五官隐约显现出熟悉的模样。少主这下可以确定，他的莲华大将军，不知道怎么回事突然变成了小孩子的样子。  
睡着的孩子缓缓睁开了深红色的眼眸。  
少主发现，莲花血鸭眼中最初的迷糊慢慢褪去，不懂掩饰情绪的小脸上满是戒备。  
小男孩刻意压低的声音在屋子里响起来，宛如小兽装腔作势的嗷呜：“你是谁？这是哪里？”

空桑少主沉默了。他觉得自己对着这么个小孩子说不出“你是我老婆”这种话。但是他也不知道说什么，很明显莲花血鸭不但变小了还失忆了。最后他只得动了动嘴巴，干巴巴地说道：“我是你哥哥。你一觉醒来就把我忘了，还记得自己是谁吗？”  
莲华血鸭眨着在小脸上显得又圆又大的眼睛，皱着小眉毛摇了摇头，也不知道对少主的话信了没有。但很明显他能明白至少关系不好的人是不会睡在一起的。于是他向少主伸出手：“我要衣服。”  
给，你要啥都给。少主被玉雪可爱的小圆脸大眼睛，和肉肉乎乎的小手掌击中了。

“这个情况，你找我有什么用？你该找的是魔法师。”屠苏酒毫不留情的吐槽：“我早就说这嗜血狂人适合客串西幻片场，跟我们传统食魂根本不是一个路数。”  
“唉……师父你也没办法吗？万一莲华变不回去了可怎么办啊？”  
“怎么办？”屠苏酒冷笑一声：“把他养大啊，还能怎么办？”

事实上，小莲华在少主看来还是挺乖巧可爱的，可惜仅限于在少主面前。只要少主出门再回来……就会收到一些食魂的投诉：  
“血鸭哥哥把汤圆的脸都捏红了！”这是忿忿的元宵，明明自己都没舍得捏！  
"莲将军……好像对寒英角上的梅花很感兴趣。“这是无奈的玉相遥。  
“啊西……不要再让莲花血鸭到河塘来捞鱼了！”这是火冒三丈的剁椒鱼头。  
晚上，坚果林回来的少主把莲花血鸭领会屋子里，发现小家伙又不知道去哪里疯了，小腿上竟然还有三道划痕，看着就像……  
“莲华，你是不是去跟陆吾打架了？”少主无可奈何的问道，没想到终日严肃的大将军竟然还有满空桑招猫逗狗的这一天。  
“唔，是那肥猫先笑我的！”莲花血鸭认真的控诉：“他笑我矮。我就去抓他！然后他就跳起来挠我腿！“少主听了简直要头疼，怎么陆吾也这么没有分寸。只得先拿了碘酒给莲花血鸭擦伤口。  
然后他就听见莲花血鸭小声道：“然后抓了我他也害怕啦，他说他不是故意的。我就原谅他啦……”  
“嗯。”少主叹了口气，摸了莲花血鸭的头。

这样照顾莲花血鸭的日子虽然并不劳累，但他心中总有隐隐的担忧——万一莲华变不回来了呢？万一，他长不大了呢？万一他的力量也逐渐失去了……少主潜意识里觉得自己此时此刻担忧也没有用，不如先不想这些，一边照顾莲花血鸭一边寻找让他恢复的办法。

晚上，把莲花血鸭洗白白香喷喷裹好浴巾一路塞到被子里，少主脱下衣服自己泡进浴池，思绪不禁飘到了之前，他和莲花血鸭在浴室里……双手不自觉地覆上了下身微微抬头的器官，借着水流的包裹摩擦着，少主忍不住逐渐加大了手上的力度，喉间溢出低哑的喘息……  
“你在做什么？”男孩子的声音突然响起来，少主转过头向门口看去，是去而复返的莲花血鸭，竟然只披着一件他的白色衬衣就找过来，扣子也没好好系，露出一小半雪白的胸脯；下半身看起来什么都没穿的样子，藕节般圆润的腿就这么露出来，周身仿佛都散发着香喷喷的奶味儿。  
虽然两个人赤裸相对不止一次，但自己动手这种事暴露在小孩子面前好像……还是有点奇怪。少主偏过头不去看莲花血鸭暗红但透着探寻的眼睛，开口道：“你怎么出来了？别着凉。”声音低哑得饱含欲望。  
身边忽然响起来一阵水声，少主惊讶地看着莲花血鸭迈进了浴桶：”这样就不会着凉了。”浴桶够大，小男孩坐在青年对面，用理所当然的语气说道。  
“你在做什么？”他又问了一次，少主张了张嘴，自觉是逃不过这个话题了，只得道：“我想念我的爱人了。”他有点不敢直视莲花血鸭——完全湿了的衬衣贴在他身上，透出了一身软白；胸前粉嫩嫩的两点若隐若现。哪怕莲花血鸭现在变成了个小孩子，对少主的诱惑力也不会减少半分。少主感到自己胯下的器官涨大得有些难受，但是莲花血鸭这么盯着他，也没法动作。只得曲起腿权作掩饰。  
“你的爱人？你有喜欢的人？”莲花血鸭追问道，面上隐隐有些不善，少主却没太在意，点点头道，“是啊。我有喜欢的人，只是他现在出远门了……不知道什么时候才回来。”  
“要是他一直不回来呢？”莲花血鸭的嘴巴抿成了一条线。少主如果看他一眼，就会认出来这是他的莲华做了什么决定的那种表情。  
只是他沉浸在由莲花血鸭本人给他带来的哀伤里：“那我就只好一直等他了。”话音刚落，少主就呼吸一窒，一双柔软的小手抓住了水下他挺立的器官，少主本来就好久没做过，又被掌心的软肉妥帖地包裹着头部，那处当下又涨大了些，莲花血鸭只得两手圈上来包裹住。  
他用孩童的声线说着不符合此时样貌的话：“你不要喜欢他了，你喜欢我吧。这样你喜欢吗？如果不喜欢的话……”他歪着头注视着少主，突然低下头舔了一口那器官露出水面的部分，好像舔舐糖果一样的舔了一圈，少主看着他抬起头，薄红的小舌头舔了舔微微充血的唇瓣，继续问：“那这样喜欢吗？”  
“你……”空桑少主不知道该作何反应，最后只得捏了捏莲花血鸭此时带着婴儿肥的小圆脸，叹口气道：”谁教你的这些啊？“  
莲花血鸭深吸了一口气，小胸脯挺了起来：“我希望你喜欢我。我可好了，你喜欢我吧。”  
空桑少主突然有些难过，他不那么合时宜地想到，他的莲华，从来没有说过类似于“我很好”这样自信的话，他只会说自己是个人人畏惧的恶鬼；如果他一开始没有经历那么多国仇家恨的伤痛，好好的长大，是不是就会长成另外一个样子，一个明艳勇敢，意气风发的少年将军呢？  
“嘶……”也许是空桑少主走神太久了，竟然就被莲花血鸭在胯下捏了一把。少主只得回过神来，抓住血鸭在他身下作乱的小手：“别乱摸了，小乖乖。再摸我可就忍不住了。”  
莲花血鸭扑闪着大眼睛，突然笑起来，甜甜的样子，少主一时间脑海里警铃大作——莲花血鸭每次把他按在床上的时候也是这么一个得逞的表情。然后他就听到小小的莲花血鸭对他说：”小伊哥哥，你抱抱我。“然后对他伸开了双手，雪白的小胸脯上鲜红的两点，甚至下身可爱的小肉茎……都一览无余。  
少主从浴桶里站起来，一把抱住自己的小宝贝裹到浴巾里往床边走，咬牙切齿的样子，莲花血鸭在他怀里终于乖乖地不再作乱了，依然被少主一巴掌拍在小屁股上——少主打得不重，但软肉被打得一颤一颤的手感实在太好，他忍不住又来了几下。莲花血鸭竟然就乖乖的没有出声，等到被少主丢在床上趴好时，小屁股已经整片发烫泛着粉。  
“你个小坏蛋……”少主忍不住覆在莲华血鸭小小的身体上，去轻吻他的耳朵和后颈。虽然他也没打算对着小孩儿真做什么，但是莲花血鸭今晚的举动还是勾起了他心底的欲念。“腿并拢。”少主捏了捏莲花血鸭的屁股命令道，莲花血鸭呜咽了一声乖乖照做，将那硬热的器官夹在自己两腿中间；少主就着这个位置挺送抽动起来，不停摩擦着莲花血鸭两腿之间的嫩肉。莲花血鸭小小的身体被他顶动着，不得不抓住了床单固定自己。  
“乖，”少主喘息着在莲花血鸭耳边道：“再叫声哥哥来听听。”  
“呜……小伊……哥哥……”莲花血鸭感受着少主的器官在他两腿之间进出，明明没有被真正插入却有一种被身后的人笼罩，占有的错觉。“夹紧。”少主在他耳边命令道，血鸭下意识地照做，感到少主更加猛烈的撞击他……然后那个器官一跳一跳……有什么滑滑凉凉的液体喷溅到了他的腿间。  
少主汗津津的身体压下来，把莲花血鸭整个抱进怀里。有一搭没一搭的亲吻着小孩软绵绵的侧脸。  
“所以，哥哥答应和我在一起了吗？”少主听到莲花血鸭在他怀里问。  
“当然。不管发生什么，都会永远和莲华在一起。”少主认真的回答。这一刻他觉得他面对的仿佛不是这个缩小了的血鸭，而就是原本的那个，他的爱人。


End file.
